


Catching on

by oubastet



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, ignis is also in love but doesn't know what to do about it lol, prompto is so in loooooove, they both don't know what to do ?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oubastet/pseuds/oubastet
Summary: Ignis likes Prompto... Prompto likes Ignis.... Let's see how this goes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i like promptis, yeah i like promptio, and oh yeah, i do like promnis !!!  
> this will switch between Ignis oriented sections and Prompto ones.  
> every1 loves Prompto.

== I ==

Prompto was at first, an enigma to Ignis. The spritely blonde young man that was constantly around Noctis an increasing amount as the years went on was hard to ignore, however. Ignis never pushed him away, seeing as Prompto was Noctis’s only friend outside of the palace. Not that Noctis honestly had many friends to begin with, preferring the simple company of Ignis and Gladio. Until Prompto came along, Ignis usually found Noctis’s apartment emptier. Now, the presence of Prompto was almost constant. Particularly after they graduated from their final school year. Ignis didn’t mind, especially not after Prompto had all but cried over his cooking the first time. If anything, Ignis found him endearing after that.

Pulling into the parking garage of Noctis’s apartment building, Ignis sent Noctis a quick text to notify him of his arrival. He opened the car doors before grabbing the bags of groceries in the passenger seat and gave the door a light kick to close it. Making his way to the main doors, he grimaced at the fact he needed the card key in his coat pocket. About to set the groceries down, he jumped as someone dashed out the doors and skidded to a halt in front of him.

“Iggy! I knew you’d need some help!” Prompto’s indigo eyes glittered in amusement, and he folded his arms triumphantly. Ignis stared for a moment before smiling.

“Would you be so kind as to be my doorman, Prompto?”

“Certainly! Or do you want me to carry some stuff?”

“I’m alright, thank you.”

Nodding in agreement, Prompto displayed his key card proudly, swiping the card at the entrance. He got the elevator for Ignis, pressed the button, and they waited only a moment before the doors opened. Filing in, the music played faintly as they ascended.

“Sooo, what did you bring this time? Noct’s fridge looks pathetic right now.” Asked Prompto with a sideways glance at the two large bags Ignis was holding, trying to peek into them.

“Vegetables, of course. And other various things his highness   
eats.” Ignis let out a sigh, hoping to slip healthy things into Noctis’s diet yet again. He was becoming a master at concealing vegetables in his dishes.

“Hmm, well I’ll eat it, but I’m sure he’s noticed by now that you’re being sneaky about it.”

“Unfortunately. I’m glad you and Gladio eat everything, Prompto. ”

“I’ll eat whatever you cook! You’ve basically become my own personal chef since I’m here all the time anyway.” Prompto’s words were almost sad, but he did well to hide it. Ignis knew his parents were barely home, so Prompto usually fended for himself. He had a bit of cooking experience, but he usually saved room during the day to eat dinner at Noctis’s apartment.

“You’re always welcome to take leftovers home, you know.” Ignis pointed out, watching the other man shrug.

“Noctis can’t cook if his life depended on it. Can’t take away his meals, y’know?” He let out a chuckle, leading the way to Noctis’s room. Ignis frowned apologetically, but knew Prompto was right. While Noctis had attempted to learn, all his food experiments ended up in the garbage. Swiping the card key in the door, prompto held it open for ignis, who gave him another quick thank you. 

Noctis lay sprawled on the couch, a discarded folder full of sticky notes on the coffee table as he drifted off into a nap. More papers littered the main dining table, signifying he had been going over meeting notes Ignis had left him the night before. Motioning silently to the papers, Ignis eyes burned into Prompto for the answer to his unspoken question.

“Yeeeah, he was up half the night going over that stuff. Even though he’s got no schoolwork now, it’s just as much to deal with if not more.” Prompto explained, grabbing a blanket to toss over Noctis’s now practically comatose sleeping body.

Chest swelling in gratitude, Ignis nodded. Noctis was usually very good about looking over important documents, no matter how much he seemed to complain. Prompto occasionally tried helping him, but wasn’t really allowed to look despite Ignis’s warnings.

“Well, seeing as he’s asleep, I’ll get dinner started. Would you care to help?” Ignis grabbed his apron from the closet, tying it around his waist.

“Oh! Sure!” Prompto leapt off the couch in one fluid motion, going to stand next to Ignis.

“Chop these, please?”

“You got it!”

“And afterwards, fill that pot?”

“In a jiffy!”

They set a rhythm, of Ignis gathering the ingredients and Prompto getting them ready for cooking. It always went by quicker than when Ignis was doing it alone, and he was grateful for the assistance. Prompto would always set the table, and they would wait for a good time to wake Noctis up if he was napping. Ignis noted how while Prompto did enjoy coffee after a meal, if given a choice, he would always choose tea. He said it was because while he was younger, he drank a lot of tea while he was trying to lose weight. Also it usually wasn’t as strong as coffee, so he preferred the lighter taste of some teas.

Once they woke Noctis up, Gladio tended to stop by around this hour and they would eat together. Ignis always noticed how happy Prompto became when they ate together, and remembered Prompto was more often home alone than not. At this point, Ignis liked when they ate together, for the sake of Prompto.

After a few rounds of video games, Gladio left after giving Noctis more paperwork from the palace. He slapped Prompto on the back, telling him routinely to get more meat on his bones, in which Prompto would let out a nervous laugh. Ignis always game Gladio a light slap, telling him not to be rude. Noctis laughed, and telling everyone to get out of his house.

Back near the parking garage, Ignis and Prompto would chat for a few more minutes. About the weather, about the latest pictures Prompto would take, about Noctis. The conversation drifted now to Prompto, as Ignis pointed out with a soft, proud smile, “So you’re to become part of Noctis’s crownsguard? Quite the honor.”

“Yeah, I’m just… nervous? It happened really fast, and with all this treaty stuff? I’m really not sure if I was the right pick or…” Prompto rambled on, twirling a lock of hair around a finger.

“Nonsense. Noctis chose you most of all because you are his friend and he trusts you. And you are all friends of ours, so the feeling is mutual. Don’t think you are unimportant because our talents are different.” Pressed Ignis, putting a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. He didn’t like the look on the younger man’s face; it was one of uncertainty, confusion and lack of self-worth. Prompto always let his mind wander when it came to matters such as this, and Ignis didn’t know why, but he felt a tug inside him telling him to raise the man’s confidence. Not just because Noctis cared about him, and he knew Gladio cared even when the man was so curt half the time, but because he would rather see Prompto smile.

Prompto held onto one of his wrists, swiveling the sweat band there around in his anxiousness. He glanced up at Ignis, mouth opening, only to quickly close again.

“What is it? Your face tells me you have something to say.”

Staring up at Ignis as he said those words, Prompto averted his eyes.

“I just… you and Gladio were raised from the ground up to be with him, and protect him. I’ve been in the firing range for what, two weeks?”

“And you’re excelling.”

“So? Who knows if I’ll tense up, or trip, or hit him or Gladio or you on accident?”

“Prompto, you’re talking much too fast again.”

“Ah, s-sorry!”

The blonde frantically scratched at the back of his head, face flushed in embarrassment. Ignis could see the nervous body language, the anxiety dripping off Prompto. It made him sad to see him like this, but Ignis was used to taking care of someone who needed comfort mentally. Prompto was a different case than Noctis, but Ignis wanted to help him all the same. It was a mix of that, and the need to simply be with Prompto.

“Prompto, trust me when I say you’re doing fine, and everything isn’t for nought. Sometimes you don’t need to be all muscle. Your companionship means everything.”

Seeing the renewed sparkle to Prompto’s eyes, Ignis smiled back at him. His breath caught in his throat when Prompto suddenly hugged him, squeezing Ignis’s arms to his sides. The smaller man gripped him tightly, his voice having a lighter tone as he said, “Thanks, Ignis. You always know what to say.”

“You may sometimes be a thorn in my side with your antics, especially when it causes his highness gets in trouble, but I cherish your company all the same. I’ve told you this before.” Chuckled Ignis, reaching up to give Prompto a pat on the head.

“Hey, hey, watch the hair, Iggy!”

“Apologies.”

== P ==

Prompto hated sitting next to Ignis. He hated it because he could never stop staring, and thinking, and do more staring. So just his luck when they decided seating arrangements for their trip and he ended up forever in the passenger seat. Next to Ignis. At least he got to tease Noctis whenever the broody prince took the wheel. Though Noctis teased him right back, always making sure Prompto had a good view of Ignis in the rear view mirror. It was torture.

Prompto found out how madly in love he was with Ignis a year prior, when he had suddenly felt really bad about himself. Which wasn’t uncommon but it had been a particularly hard bout of… whatever it was. Ignis was there, time taken out of his busy as all hell schedule to go to Prompto’s house and make sure he was okay. Prompto had almost not let him in, telling the prince’s advisor he was most definitely needed somewhere else. It did nothing but make Ignis shove his way into the kitchen and make a small meal for them. It had touched Prompto’s heart, seeing this different side to the Ignis that was usually chiding Noctis or listing times for meetings and keeping up appearances in the palace. Thus his inevitable unrequited love started.

It had been a few weeks since their departure from Insomnia, and despite the overhanging despair, they were all managing to stay on course and level headed. For the most part. With basically no home to return to right now, it’s not like they had much else to go besides Altissia. Lestallum had been a welcome break from travelling, and Prompto was relieved to find Iris alright. The girl brightened their evening as she talked about the town and the area.

The next day after their initial arrival to the city that was way too hot, Prompto sat up in the bed he had been sharing with Noctis, bleary eyes staring around the room. Ignis and Gladio were gone, probably already downstairs with Iris. He glanced at Noctis, who was obviously passed out, with no hope of waking up anytime soon. Of course. Retreating to the bathroom, he looked in the mirror to fix his hair. Didn’t need much fixing. He always slept on the same side anyway.

Prompto grimaced at his face, bringing his hands up and dragging them down his cheeks. He had bags under his eyes, the skin around them red. Like usual. He was better off than he used to be but some things were unfixable. 

He didn’t bother showering, but washed his face and plodded downstairs, still sleepy. Ignis and Gladio were sitting outside at a table, Iris next to Gladio as she leaned on his arm. They noticed Prompto approach, and she waved him over.

“Morning, sleepyhead!” She laughed as Prompto yawned.

“Save that for the one still asleep.” The only free chair was next to Ignis, so Prompto plopped down, leaning slightly closer. Ignis was wearing his more casual clothes today, so he was just wearing his tshirt. Prompto couldn’t help but stare. The shirt was too tight… He looked away quickly, feeling his face flare.

“I’ll wait for him to get up. Ignis said he had to go do some shopping! You and Gladdy should go with him! Scope out the town.” Suggested Iris, her smile too bright for this early in the morning.

“Yeah, I’m up for that!” Excited, Prompto sat up straighter in his chair. It may be atrociously hot, but he had really never been out of the Crown City before, so he wanted to explore every place he could. Lestallum was by no means huge, but it was plenty big enough to be a little adventure of its own.

“I wanna check out the power plant. You two can start without me.” Gladio got up with a grin, giving Prompto a wink as he walked away, hands in his pockets. Prompto’s mouth fell open in protest, but the larger man was already turning a corner. Noctis and Gladio were in on everything it seemed, and the had probably mentioned something to Iris. Worst friends ever.

Turning to him, Ignis watched Prompto’s face for a few moments. Looking back at him, prompto tilted his head in a silent question. The advisor then stood, clapping his hands and grinning as Prompto immediately shot up.

“Well, since we have time before Noct finally gets up, I would love to see the market. Fresh food in bulk is better than a few tomatoes or peas we find in the wilderness.”

“It’s not like Noct is gonna eat them.” Pressed Prompto, following close behind Ignis.

“Like I say every time, I may as well try. If anything else, it’s a meal for you and Gladio.”

“I dunno what I’d do if you weren’t cooking, Iggy. We’d probably be eating cup noodles every day of our life.” Laughed Prompto, chest swelling when he heard a lighthearted chuckle from Ignis.

“Everything is worth it when people enjoy it. That, Prompto, is the most important thing.”

“You're actually so simple, y’know that, specs?”

“My, is that a compliment?”

“Prooobably!”

They both chuckled to themselves quietly, walking through the streets and continuing with idl chat. Arriving as a bustling open area, though completely overrun by stands and carts, Prompto let out an impressed “ooohh”. He had never really been around an open market like this, seeing as he stuck to supermarkets and convenience stores back in Insomnia. Cheaper, easier. He didn’t even know if there had been farmer’s markets back home.

Ignis seemed perfectly at home, going to each stand and examining the different food, ordering set amounts and handing them to Prompto to hold. While he didn’t mind, Prompto wondered where Ignis was getting this extra food money from, and assumed Ignis kept it aside for exactly this kind of purpose. Typical of him.

“Prompto, I’m sorry to make you tag along with your arms full like this.” Said Ignis suddenly, giving the other man an apologetic look.

Shaking his head, Prompto shrugged. “Nah, it’s cool. It’s not like you could do both things at once, Iggy. Well, you probably could, but i’d rather you not, aha!”

“How lucky of me. Thank you for accompanying me.”

“Anytime! You ask and I’ll say yes! … Um.”

Prompto stopped, face flushing slightly. He had spoken the truth, but he didn’t really want Ignis to mean much by it. If Ignis asked, Prompto would follow him on any errand he needed. Spending alone time with Ignis was rare, and Prompto liked the relaxed conversations they always had. There was not as much teasing and outbursts be it laughter or irritation, but simply a soft atmosphere. It made Prompto feel nice. Ignis was good with words, and kept a topic going smoothly. Must be from all the advisor training.

“Is that so? Well, I enjoy your company all the same.” Ignis suddenly smiled at Prompto, and it was different from his usual ones. It was aimed right at him, and his cheeks had the slightest flush to them. Prompto froze, simply staring. He wish he could have taken a picture of this, to preserve this rare moment forever. Ignis was unfortunately stunning in appearance, and gentle with his personality. 

It drew Prompto in, made his heart beat faster. The feeling was suffocating and unfamiliar. Something in the back of his mind told him it was a bad idea to fall in love with this man, but at this point he didn’t care. Igis was different than Noctis and Gladio. They were all friends, sure, but… Ignis’s gentle touches, his calm words, clear eyes. Prompto wanted all of it.

“Uh… th-thank you?” Prompto finally managed to splutter out, a smile adorning his face.

Ignis, after a moment of seeming to struggle with something else to say, turned around to another basket of spices. There was silence after that, Prompto’s attention hopping around to different things. Ignis, a dog, Ignis, how good those skewers smelled, Ignis, the dog again. Repeat.

“Prompto, come here for a moment?” Called Ignis, beckoning Prompto to stand next to him. Tilting his head slightly, Prompto sidled up next to the advisor, blinking up at him in question.

“I was going to make those pastries this evening, seeing as we have an oven in the room. I’d like your suggestion on the filling?”

“Wait, those ones that Noct had in Tenebrae? Why would you ask me? I can’t back and didn’t have the originals?” Prompto furrowed his brow, shrugging again.

“Well, you’ve had them before. And I would simply… like a suggestion.”

“Uh, well… what about the bananas?” Prompto pointed to a bunch hanging near his head.

“Hmm. That might be interesting. I’ll give it a try.” And Ignis bought them.

Finishing up with the list Ignis had steadily been crossing off, they made their way back to the hotel. Gladio was still nowhere to be found, but both Iris and Noct were also gone, most likely all elsewhere. Prompto noted Ignis not seeming to mind, and looking almost pleased with the quietness of their hotel room. Sitting on the bed most opposite the kitchen, Prompto decided to ask about it, curious.

“Prefer cooking without all the bustle of four dudes packed into a small room?”

“Hmm, no. Something quite different.”

“Aaaand that would be?”

Prompto saw Ignis smile against his profile as he focused on the bowl in front of him, heart quickening. He watched Ignis’s long fingers, ungloved for cooking, which was a rarer occurrence than it should be. 

“Didn’t I say I enjoyed your company? It’s rare when it’s just us.”

And Prompto could feel his face, hot as lava, and his mouth closed tightly. Multiple thoughts swam through his head, and while he agreed with Ignis how he loved this, he couldn’t tell him outloud. Not yet, not know, even if it was the perfect time.


End file.
